


Being trapped with the Avengers isn't as fun as it seems

by skyb4by



Series: Peter Parker wins the hearts of the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad Cliche Bingo, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Peter Parker, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark joins the dad club, eventually, more tags to come, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyb4by/pseuds/skyb4by
Summary: Next to him laid the - Peter defiantly was NOT freaking out, no not at all! No other than THE War Machine, The Falcon, Hawkeye, Black Widow and crap Tony Stark were all scattered around the small room. Peter soon realised whoever kidnapped them must’ve known he was Spiderman and were very good if they managed to successfully capture most of the world’s mightiest heroes. He couldn’t figure out which was worse, his kidnappers knowing he was spiderman or meeting the freaking avengers while kidnapped.....ORPeter wakes up and he is trapped with non-other than the freaking AVENGERS! He totally isn't freaking out, no not at all. It is also important to note no one knows he is spiderman...and Tony hasn't seen them since they betrayed him. What could possibly go wrong?
Series: Peter Parker wins the hearts of the Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101065
Comments: 42
Kudos: 796





	1. Totally Not Freaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! *waves*
> 
> This is my first time writing on Ao3 and really sharing my fics with anyone! So please don't judge too hard ;)
> 
> This fic was inspired by a fic I read called "Trapped with the Earths Mightiest Heros" and I really liked the concepts but I have changed it quite a bit. But wanted to give credit where credit is due!
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

Peter groaned as he sat up from the cold concrete floor. He looked around in the dim space trying to ignore the throbbing at the back of his head. He remembers walking back from decathlon and then – Peter shot up and immediately scanned the room for his kidnapper. He is still in his civilian clothes, so he was taken as Peter Parker…right? 

He got his answer a moment later when a figure started to groan to his left, Peter quickly scuttled back to his corner to avoid being seen to try to figure out the situation. With his enhancements, he could see the figure and holy smokes was that Black Widow?!?! Sure, enough the super spy sat up and rubbing her head assessing the situation - without any enhancements, Peter assumed he was safe for now. 

Next to him laid the others- Peter defiantly was NOT freaking out, no not at all! No other than THE War Machine, The Falcon, Hawkeye and crap Tony Stark were scattered around the small room. Peter soon realised whoever kidnapped them must’ve known he was Spiderman and were very good if they managed to successfully capture most of the world’s mightiest heroes. He couldn’t figure out which was worse, his kidnappers knowing he was spiderman or meeting the freaking avengers while kidnapped. 

He got his answer a moment later when the rest of them started waking up from whichever drug they used to capture them. The avengers, bare Tony, didn’t know he was Spiderman. And there was no way he could meet THE AVENGERS as nerdy Peter Parker! Not to mention the fact he tried to imprison them four months ago. 

The rest of the avengers began gaining awareness of the situation and nobody spoke. Peter could see the shock and slight fear in Tony’s eyes from his corner, but he doubted anyone else could due to the pitch dark corner he resided in. He wanted nothing more than to hug his mentor but he knew they weren’t there yet. Ever since homecoming three weeks ago the pair have been growing closer. Peter would have lab days once a week, and it quickly became his favourite time of the week. Tony always managed to have his lab cleaned and full of snacks by Wednesday afternoon, waiting by the door for Peter to walk in – unknown to Peter this was FAR different from the normal state the genius worked in. He was much closer to the billionaire's heart than he thought. 

“What the hell happened?” Clint broke the silence staring between Nat and Tony. The party was still blissfully unaware of Peter’s presence, not wanting to draw attention to himself in front of his hero’s he stayed hidden.

The tension in the room was obvious and did not help the situation they were currently in. 

“I think a better question would be how the hell do we get out,” Rhodey replied surveying the concrete room and the reinforced metal trap on the roof surrounded by the small holes of light coming from the ceiling providing the only source of light. Peter tried to listen for any sign to where they were but only heard some grass, an animal of sorts and five heartbeats of the heroes around him along with the humming of a camera of some sort most likely watching them. 

"First recon - who the hell is in here?" Natasha said trying to scan for the people in the room. Peter saw Tony tense at the former friend's voices - he didn't know much about what happened after the fight at the airport but he knows Tony had been more stressed - if his heartbeat was anything to go by. 

"Well, obviously you, katniss and Honeybear are all here as well as me. Remember me? The guy who you betrayed and whatnot - hows your vaycay going anyway?" Tony snarked while checking himself for any of his weapons. They were all gone. 

"Nice to see you too Stark," Sam spoke to the group, Peter swore he saw his eyes roll. 

"AH! Sam, glad you could join the party," Tony replied finally standing up and moving towards the others. Rhodey was quick to come to Tony's side and holds his arms out. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's hold up," he walks between the two groups. "Why don't we put this feud on pause until we figure out where the hell here is?" Rhodey looked up at the trap door five metres above him and sighed. No way they could get to that hatch and try to unlock it without any help. 

"Yeah ok, and um Rhodes I just want to say-"

"Its fine Clint honestly - nothing wrong with a new pair of legs. Let's just focus on the situation." Natasha moved forward.

"From what I can gather the only entry point is the trap door on the roof. I can't get a good look in the dark but it is most likely reinforced. I assume we are all disarmed as well?" Her question was followed by some mumbles in agreement. Peter was getting uncomfortable being hidden but not sure what else to do. 

"I would kill for a Spider-baby right about now," Tony whispered under his breath, too quiet for anyone without super-hearing to understand. Peter guessed that was about as good as an invitation to make his presence known. He slowly crept down the wall and let his landing be heard. Imediently all the heroes turned to the dark corner, ready to fight without any weapons (that did not make it anymore terrifying.) Slowly Peter stepped into the light with his hands raised trying to ignore the pool of dread in his stomach. Imediently Tony inhaled sharply, Natasha began analysing him and the remaining men looked very confused.

"Pete?" Tony said quietly before the others could say anything. Peter gave him a small wave and smiled. 

“Heeeeey Mr Stark, I think I might've missed curfew.”


	2. The Dad Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY another chapter! Thank you so much for the support on my first chapter yesterday - all your comments made me smile :)
> 
> Enjoy - and let me know what you want to see next in the comments! 
> 
> Also I promise you will find out why they are trapped in the next chapter

“Who the heck is this kid Tony?”  
“Why is there a child here?”  
“Kid?” 

Everyone was speaking so loud and at once it was hard for Peter to focus. He didn’t even have a chance to recognise the figure crushing him in a hug. Tony closed his eyes and held Peter close - his smile wasn't missed by the others.

“Hey, wow Mr stark...this is nice,” Peter mumbled into the man's shoulder. “I guess we’re there now,” he added pulling away laughing nervously. Tony rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair, Peter could’ve easily moved away but he couldn’t help notice the feeling he got when Tony did that. 

“Yeah kid, I think we’re there now.” Rhodey watched the scene with interest, between Peters blinding smile and Tony's warm smile, it provided more questions than answers. But he knew his best friend and only three people have seen that smile, not his fake paparazzi smile - but his real smile. Pepper, Happy and himself have only seen that side of him, one where he doesn’t hide behind the mask of THE Tony Stark. So Rhodey was increasingly confused on who the hell this kid was. As he looked further he saw the kids brown hair and identical brown eyes to his best friend and- 

“And I thought I was the only one hiding a secret family,” Clint chuckled causing Peter and Tony to whip there heads towards him. 

“What? I- wait do you think Peter is my...“  
“Whoa, Mr Stark isn't like my dad or anything he’s just my mentor. A really cool one, he has helped me and May so much honestly it’s really amazing and…” Peter trained off and all of the avengers started at him. He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pocket and gave Tony a small smile. He mirrored Peter’s confused expression.

“You really expect us to believe he isn’t your son?” Sam asks, looking between the two of them. “He is like a mini you Tony - he is wearing a science t-shirt? I think so - It’s hard to see in the dark. He rambles like you and really he looks exactly like you man.” Tony and Peter stood dumbfounded in front of them. Nat crossed her arms and retorted.

“I did a very extensive sweep on Stark before I went undercover. I would’ve found a secret kid.”

“Not if he didn’t know about it,” Rhodey added, casting Tony a knowing look. Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed, turning to Peter who looked like he was about to explode from excitement and embarrassment at the same time.

“Okaaay- Honeybear I am hurt. I expected more from you. And really guys you think Pete’s my secret kid?” 

“I know dad behaviour when I see it,” Clint snarked raising his eyebrows at Tony’s disbelief. “Also why else would a kid end up here?” Gesturing to the room they were currently trapped in. But none of them seems interested in escaping until they figured out who Peter was. 

“Yeah wow. This is gotten out of hand- Underoos care to introduce yourself to these dumbasses?” Tony gestured extravagantly to the party to his left. Peter stepped forward and gave them another little wave.

“Yeah hi! I’m Peter - not Mr Stark's son or anything but that would be so cool. Not that he would want me as a son or anything. Wow, I am ranting. Anyway nice to meet you guys, well again, big fan.” He inhaled looking around at the increasingly confused faces and Tony's gesture to continue. “Oh and I’m Spider-Man.” 

The effect was immediate - the screaming did NOT help Peter’s already overwhelmed senses. He retreated to his corner and scaled the wall to get as far away as possible. But the screaming was impossible to escape.

“HE IS A CHILD!”  
“I WAS WRONG!”  
“I THREW HIM OUT OF A WINDOW - A CHILD STARK!”  
“I DIDN'T SEE YOU GOING EASY ON HIM BIRDBRAIN!” 

It all overloaded Peter’s senses and he needed to get out. And prove he was worthy, he just managed to get Mr Starks respect and he wasn’t going to have that ruined. 

He attached himself to the roof and made his way towards the metal door. Just as Peter touched the metal a deafening blast wailed through the room. Peter fell right into the concrete and covered his ears. He couldn’t tell what was worse, the blaring noise or the ribs he was sure he just broke. The noise could’ve gone for a minute or ten - Peter couldn’t tell. Each second seemed like his body was ripping itself apart and his cells were going explode from all the noise overloading his senses. Then it stopped - the ringing echoed through his ears. The others got up but Peter couldn’t move from his curled up position.

Foot. Heartbeat. Breathe. Talking. Whimper. Huff. Ringing. Buzz. Steps. Light. Bright. Cold. Everything was too much. Too much for him to handle. 

“No one leaves until we have some fun.” A distorted voice rings through the speakers and Peter flinches further. Enhanced senses suck, especially when they make you look weak in front of your hero’s. Clint and Sam start shouting but we’re quickly shut down by Tony demanding them to shut up. He crouched over Peter holding him close, his hand running through his hair. 

“It’s ok Bambino, it’s ok. No more noises now,” Tony whispered. Peter relaxed singly but the ringing still remained. He tried to follow Tony's exaggerated breathing to calm his senses. 

“Not his kid my ass. Stark's joined the dad club.”


	3. Hey Pedro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> Thank you for all the support and love on this fic so far <3 This chapter should give you some answers and cause whole lotta angst (sorry not sorry) but I promise comfort is coming soon but for now....good luck!
> 
> Also, your comments and kudos make my day :)

Peter tries to focus on his breathing but he keeps hearing people laughing. This shows they see him as nothing more than a child. They all think he is weak, now they won't ever trust him. 

"Please stop laughing," he begs.

"Pete no one is laughing," Tony says in confusion. Peter opens his eyes to see everyone looking at him concerned. All of their mouths are closed but he still hears chairs moving and steps and-

"Whoever has trapped us must be in a 5-mile radius." He whispers sitting up, trying to look stronger than he just was. "I guess there are around 4 of them."

"Wait you can hear that far?!" Clint blurts out, Peter just nods embarrassed from the scene he caused. Peter couldn't be sure but he swore Nat looked impressed.

"Yes, yes let's all be proud of Pedro now," a voice rings through the speakers no longer distorted. Every bone in Peter's body stilled at the sound, he struggled to gasp for a breathe. 

"Who the hell are you?" Sam yelled at the room, which caused Peter to wince. 

"Nonononono, you are in prison," Peter gasped. Nat assessed him and caught Tony's concerned gaze. "You can't be here."

"Pete who is-"

"I'm hurt Peter, truly. You never told your little avenger buddies about me? I thought I made more of an impact," he hums dissatisfied. "As of my prison trip - yes I was there. Now I can thank your buddies here for having that little airport fight!" At the mention of the fight, everyone avoids eye contact and Rhodey inches closer to Tony. "Civil War is what the media is calling it - has a nice ring to it if I do say so myself. Anyways with that going on, prison security was decreased to track the rougues - again I like thee name. Hence me being here talking to you." He finishes happily. Peter finds Rhodey looking at him in question.

"He goes by the Vulture, he crashed Tony's plane of moving day." 

"You son of a -"  
"What the hell do you want bastard" Clint yells over Tony's swearing. "You know if you just wanted to talk we still have phones!" Clint continued taunting Toomes, Peter smirked at his quick quips. Sam starts yelling as well, it gives Peter a little bit of his spiderman confidence back. Maybe he won't have to face his nightmares alone this time.

"Hey, Mr Toomes!" As soon as he yells the others go quiet, Rhodey whispers to Tony,

"Did he just-"  
"His aunt raised him with good manners, not my fault."

"Listen, I know you got this whole revenge thing going on and all but could you like not for a few days? I get you are eager and all that but I haven't slept much these past few days, you wouldn't believe the amount of content in the Spanish quiz by the way, double last semester. Anyways you just had to go and kidnap me, so now I need to study again so thanks for that btw. Don't even get me started on all the assignments I have to do and honestly? You are not helping!" Sighed Peter, in the middle of very confused superheroes. "So let's just call it a day - we all go home and I will tell Liz you stopped by to say hey."

"This kid!" Clint and Sam chuckle softly next to him and Tony looks a mix of proud and expressed. Nat and Rhodey just give him a Look.

"Once again I admire your determination Pedro," Toomes chuckles to himself. "But you ruined Liz's life. You made me a villain in her story, when I was doing this for her. Now she hates me - that's your fault." There is a reason Peter wears a mask as spiderman - it isnt just to hide his identity but also hide his feelings. Peter felt like someone kicked him in the gut, he never meant to ruin Liz's life. He was only trying to do the right thing.

"I didn't-"  
"You showed her and the world every dirty little secret of mine. I think its time we share how useless you are to your heroes and see if they still want you." Each breath became harder, more forced. 

"You don't know me! Everything you say is a lie anyways they will never believe you," Peter said, looking at the nearest camera.

"Who are you talking to Spidy?" Rhodey asks stepping forward in concern. Peter looked like a confused puppy,

"You couldn't hear him?"

Toomes chuckled again, "No Pedro, your enhanced hearing means only you can hear me now. Turned off the mic a while ago. Cool isnt it? You know what is also cool?" A flicker of lights and clogs started turning to his left, the avengers turned towards the noise in fighting positions. But this wasn't the type of fight to be won by sheer force, this was much much worse. Bright light projected onto the opposite wall and Peter stumbled back to the wall trying to calm his thoughts as he realised the scene before him. 

Toomes never intended to tell the avengers his weakest moments, he is going to show them. 

All he could do was watch as he the building falling ontop of him...again.


	4. Come on Spider-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy December y’all ✌🏼
> 
> I am loving writing this fic and have an idea for another story that could continue after this one so should it be continued in this story or another story and put it in a series? Let me know in the comments. Hope you enjoy and I hope you like seeing a little bit of happy avengers 🤍

Peter can do nothing but watch as the darkness of concrete projects onto the screen. His breathes are getting harder and harder to take, the rush of the air and panic is closing in on him. Peter knows he is safe, well as safe as you can be whilst being kidnapped. He isn’t there anymore - is is free. But as soon as he opens his eyes again he is back to that night. Where he made so so many mistakes, he trusted in the wrong people and did the wrong things. 

“What is this?” Clint says confused, Sam and Rhodey echo his statement.

“HELLLLPPPPP,” comes Peter’s voice from the speakers. Everyone turns to see him trying to calm down his breathing. Tony is thinking and Nat looks at Peter considering.

“Peter what is this?” She asks stepping forward but still giving him space which he is thankful for. 

“ANYONEEE?” His voice echoes again through the speakers with a sob. Sam and Rhodey are focused on the scene while the others are turning their heads back and forth - it was almost comical despite the situation. Peter just tried to keep breathing - he couldn’t deal with anything else right now.

“Pete you gotta talk to us bud-“ 

“PLEASE SOMEONE….ANYONE??” Peter’s yells echoed through the room as well as the sounds of more rubble. “I’M DOWN HERE! I’M STUCK!” Peter had to close his eyes to focus.

“It’s a…..a memory,” he whispers ashamed. He was meant to be Spider-Man, not some kid who cried when he was in trouble. 

“How?” Nat whispered. Peter just shrugged. 

“PLEASE!” Another sob echoed through the screens showing his blurred vision on the wall from his tears. Tony looked like he was going to be sick. 

“Why didn’t anyone help you? I thought Tony said he made you a suit,” Sam said, throwing a look at Tony. Peter was scared to look at him. 

“I took the suit,” Tony’s breathing became strained. “It...I...I took the suit and you..” He leaned on Rhodey for support, his best friend looking at Tony like he was alien. 

“Mr Stark please it wasn’t-”

A pained scream came from the speakers showing Peter trying to lift the rubble but then falling back on to the concrete. 

“How did you-“ Clint was cut off my the scene on the wall. 

“Come on Spider-Man,” Peter’s whispers silence the room. “Come on Spider-Man.” Peter watches the scene in front of him, once again lifting that building. He feels the pain again, remembers the agony he was in. But he was Spider-Man with or without the suit. Mr Stark was right - he didn’t need the suit to be a hero. A few gasps, and the wall now shows Peter standing above the rubble, panting hard. 

“No way.”  
“That’s crazy.”  
“Holy-“ 

The scene cut off and the plain wall is back. Peter finally feels like he can breathe again. His chest rises and falls, and his head is spinning but at least he is alive. And he isn’t alone, crap he isn’t alone. Tony looks pale.

“Mr Stark, hey I am so sorry-“

“Pete! Why are you sorry, I took your suit away. I took away your only defence against problems and then you get stuck under a freaking building and I...I just.” Tony is cut off by a massive hug from Peter, his heart rate decreases slightly. He runs his hand through Peter’s curls as reassurance he is still alive. 

“It’s not your fault Mr Stark,” Peter mumbles into the mans chest. Tony pulls back to look at Peter.

“Nope. Not happening. You can’t blame yourself, not happening. It’s my fault, I take that one kid-“ 

“You were doing the right thing! I got stuck under that building!” Peter motions with hands, Tony is about to rebut but gets caught off by a chuckle from the corner. Clint’s eyes spark a certain sort of mischievous glint that makes Peter and Tony confused.

“You know Peter here has a huge guilt complex, just saying. You know who else has a huge guilt complex Tony. So my theory isn’t that far fetched,” he smirks at the pair who the older one is groaning and the younger red from embarrassment. Nat flicks Clint in the side and the room laughs a little despite the situation. And maybe Peter was dreaming but it felt like a family, maybe this is what the avengers were before the accords? Maybe this was what it felt like to be apart of a team...

—-

2 hours pass with nothing, not even a sound. The avengers were getting restless. Tony had a sneaking suspicion Nat could get out if she really wanted too. But for some reason she hadn’t yet, instead she is talking to Rhodey quietly in the corner. Tony looks down fondly at the spider kid sleeping on his lap. The kid who could lift a building with his bare hands. The kid who he let down. 

“I can hear your thoughts from over here man,” Sam said. Tony glared at the man but somehow he didn’t look aggressive or angry, sort of understanding? “Look I don’t know why you took his suit away, but it wasn’t your fault. And the kid seemed to handle himself pretty well.” He continued. 

“Hell yeah, the twig lifted the building for goodness sake,” Clint added looking sadly at Peter and Tony. “He seems like a good kid Stark.” 

“Yeah he’s going to be better than all of us one day,” Tony whispered smiling slightly. 

“Kids have that effect on us,” Clint whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear. And for the first time since he has woken up Tony finally understood all of Clints jabs and teasing about him being a dad. How he looks at Peter and him. He has kids, and he hasn’t been able to see them. Just the thought of Peter being hurt sent Tony into a panic attack, how would it feel not being able to see them at all? 

“When we get out of here, I’ll make sure you can go see your kids.” Tony nodded at the man. Clint looked scared to be hopeful. “When we get out of here why don’t you all come back to the compound with us? We sort this mess out?” Rhodey looks at Tony proud and confused. While the remaining three look sceptical and hopefully. 

“No agents waiting to drag us off to the Raft again?” Sam questions and Tony shook his head. 

“If I get to see my kids again I’m in.” Clint says looking at Nat and Sam. 

“I’ve missed the team, if you think we can get back together I am in,” Nat adds smiling at Tony. The all look at Sam who just shrugs. 

“Being on the run sucks,” he admits. “You think we can sort out the accords?” 

“I think we can, I have been working on an amended version for months. We are close, so close. If you sign it- we could try to be a team again.” Tony says looking down at his kid. Somehow wherever this kid goes, he always manages to bring good. Even if it is in a concrete box in the middle of nowhere.


	5. Heros Can Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Oh boy, do we have a good chapter today. A lot of things go down in this one, so I hope you enjoy. I was feeling a little writer's block halfway through this chapter but I think it turned out okay. Thank you for all your support and kudos. It makes my day when someone comments on my stories or gives it a kudos. You guys are the best (Also freaking out over the new marvel news - SO KEEN)
> 
> Back to the point hope you enjoy and sorry not sorry in advanced!

"The only way out is through the roof."

"Walls too high for me to get a good look at the lock," Nat countered. "And last time Peter went up there the sound came on." 

"I could try again, I don't mind-"

"Nope not happening kid," Tony said throwing his hands over Peter's shoulders. 

"Tones he could be the only way-"

"Guys,' Peter cut in but everyone continued to shout over the top of each other. "HEY GUYS!" The room fell quiet at Peter's outburst, Peter felt his head pounding and his heart seemed to be leaping out of his chest. "It's happening again." As if on cue the wall lit up again, this time the sun was out so everyone could see each other. The Avengers looked at the screen expectantly, curious to see what else they will see. 

"Trying to leave so soon? I am offended,' Toome's voice bounced around the room. Peter heard Rhodey's leg braces shuffle a little bit. "I guess I will have to add some more entertainment to your room then." His chuckle sent ice through Peter's spine. 

He mentally went through what else Toomes could torture Peter; Uncle Ben's death, getting bullied, finding out his parents died, telling his aunt he saw Ben die. The list goes on, and on. Life, doesn't seem to give Peter Parker a break. 

So when the wall showed a cave-like scene - Peter realised it wasn't his memory. A gasp from Tony confirm whose the memory belonged to, and judging by his pale face Peter gathered it wasn't a good one. Nat and Rhodey each tried to keep Tony steady. A bunch of shouting in another language started to fill up the silence.

"This was when you were kidnapped," Clint stated, resulting in a death glare from Nat.

"Anything else you want to point out Captain Obvious?" 

"I was just saying-"

"SHUT UP!" Tony ceased the two bickering, to watch a fist slam into his face. The screen showed a bloody hand and the main guy was barking orders in another language. Peter was rooted to the spot - unable to move. Tony was always an indestructible hero to Peter, someone who always was in control. So to watch Tony like this was breaking Peter's heart. He needed a way to stop this. 

He couldn't stand by and watch Toomes hurt Tony. His thought was obstructed by the scene showing on the wall. 

Water, air, screaming, water, gasping, water, water, water, screaming. 

The shaking of Tony's body made Peter look around for a way to make this stop. The camera wasn't hard to spot once you followed it, the only issue it was 3 metres up the wall. Luckily Peter doesn't have issues most people have. 

Under 30 seconds Peter was able to climb the wall and tear the camera off the wall, only to fall back onto the floor from the shill bell that pierced the air. Covering his ears, he managed to keep his eyes open to look over at Tony to make sure he was fine. His terror was still present but his heart rate had reduced significantly, despite the bell. Every nerve in Peter's body wanted to explode from the overwhelming senses flooding him. Peter wanted to rip his ears off just to stop the pain, he wanted to get out of here. 

The other avengers, while not having super hearing were still affected by the bell continuing to ring. The only one who didn't seem to be in pain was Clint who simply removed his hearing aids. 

Somehow seeing his heroes in his pain made him realise that heroes can still fall. Heros can feel pain and still be saviours. Heros can be weak and still be brave. It is not weak to have weaknesses, Toomes made Peter believe his weaknesses make him less of a hero. He was wrong. It is what you do about it, is what defines you as a hero. Tony survived torture in a cave for three months to become the worlds new hero. Rhodey was paralysed, he got leg braces and continued to serve his country. Peter was under a building and lifted it to stop the vulture. 

Now he was stuck here. In this box with his senses going overboard and he had to find a way out. Every nerve in his body was screaming to get out, so Peter did. With every ounce of willpower left inside him, he got to his feet. Peter crouched down, and only at the very last second did he uncup his ears and jump right at the concrete roof. Bracing himself Peter put all his strength into his fists, channelling all his pain to 

smash  
the   
concrete   
roof  
in half.

The bells halt as Peter rolls unto the grass around the box built into the ground and jumped back down to help the others out. With his adrenaline pumping, he didn't realise the impacts of his choice. Laying under a block on concrete was Sam.

"Oh my god, I am so so sorry-"

"Yeah kid just get this Off OF ME," Sam pleads. Peter's guilt settles in and he flings the concrete off Sam onto the world above. Peter helps him to his feet and brings him to the surface where Nat and Clint are already out of the box; Peter can only assume SHIELD agents are trained for these types of situations. 

Back down in the box, Rhodey is helping Tony keep steady as the later looks mixed between having a heart attack and hugging the kid. 

"Hey Mr Stark, it's okay now-" Peter is cut off as Tony does indeed hug him. Peter's small smile and sigh is not missed by Rhodey who is looking at his best friend proudly. 

"Hey guys epic reunion later, we got company." Peter kicked himself for getting distracted and being so stupid. When they all were on the surface, four men were aiming guns at the heroes as a familiar pair of wings set down.

"Well, I gotta say you managed to yet again surprise me, Pedro," Toomes laughs. Peter sees Nat and Clint surveying the guys and coming up with a plan. With or without weapons they are a force to be reckoned with. Tony stands next to Peter protectively.

"Yeah well there's always more," Peter quips and the spies take his cue and launch at the men. Under a minute the four men were down, leaving Toomes with his arms raised.

"You know, if you do this Liz will lose her father. How would you explain that one to her?" Toomes taunts Peter, but Tony takes the bait. 

"She lost her father a long time ago, killing you would be doing her a favour."

"If it isn't the man himself! You were the reason I started my business you know, your stupid little "Stark Clean up Crew" took my job. It took a lot of jobs away from people who had families to provide for."

"The moment to started creating weapons was your mistake," Tony stepped forward. "You shouldn't mix alien tech and-"

"But you can? Just because you have some money and a name makes it okay for you to mess with things neither of us understands? And didn't you start off by making weapons, Stark?" Toomes chuckles darkly as he shuffles around. "But somehow little Pete here sees you a hero and myself a villain." Peter clenched his fist.

"You killed people! You helped criminals!"

"And you're buddy Stark hasn't? I've killed less people than Tony Stark and that's a fact, Pete. He is a murderer-"

"Alright, big shot I've had enough," Sam starts for him when his suit starts whirling again, despite the broken wings.

"Funny - I was thinking the same thing," he turns to Peter. "To Liz, I don't exist. So if Liz doesn't have a father than you can't either." 

Two gunshots fire, one at Toomes and one towards Tony. 

Toomes body falls on top of the crushed metal of his wings but Peter doesn't see anything but the bullet as he leaps in front of Tony.


	6. Anything for his kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOOO
> 
> The final chapter here - hopefully, it meets all your expectations! Thank you for all the support and love <3
> 
> I plan on making this a series so the next work will be Peter meeting the rest of the avengers etc. So stay keen!
> 
> Again I love you all and enjoy xx

Pain shot through Peter’s stomach as the bullet sunk in his skin. You would think being shot every month makes one prone to the pain but it is unfortunately false. Peter’s vision and eyes keep blurring out of focus. Peter could see Toomes body, that fell back on the grass putting pressure on his stomach. He couldn't hurt anyone anymore but….dead. Peter inhaled a shaky breath as a figure leaned over him.

“Peter! Can you hear me, you are going to be okay,” Clint shouted at Peter. Peter pulled a weak smile.

“Don't...worry. This is a...normal...Tuesday,” he said between breaths. He smiled shakenly, he should be healing. Why is it getting darker?

That normally doesn’t happen…. Every breath felt like he was inhaling lava and ash….why isn’t it healing? Why? That was his last thought as the blackness inhaled Peter.

Blackness

Voices 

Engine 

Machines 

Voices 

Pain 

A lot of pain

The steady sound of beeping was the sound Peter regained consciousness to. That and the person breathing heavily to his left. His eyes were like lead, Peter didn’t want to open his eyes. He tried to remember what happened and- 

He jumps up, causing him to cry in pain and fall back onto the pillow. The person next to him jumped out of his seat. 

“Jesus kid. Give a man some warning next time,” Tony chuckles as he looks over Peter more seriously. “How are you feeling? How’s the pain?” 

“I feel..,” Peter trailed off as he finally took in his surroundings. His surroundings consisted of medical equipment, two chairs, a small desk and a door. He was about to ask where he was when Peter spotted a Stark Industries logo on the door. He must be in the tower then. Peter looked at Tony - really looked at him. He had changed clothes since leaving the concrete box, though his face looked older, more strained - Peter guessed being kidnapped could do that to a person. 

“Mr Stark, what happened?” Peter whispered to the older man. Tony ran his hand through his messy hair. 

“Well after you jumped in front of that bullet, which we WILL be talking about, by the way, we managed to get out. You weren’t healing because you haven’t eaten in two days. So you were bleeding out - I called a jet and now we are all here. We have just been waiting for you to wake up, can I just say I have never seen Nat look so worried ever.” Tony finished in a rush settling back into his seat. Peter’s foggy head took a while to process all that.

“So everyone’s okay?” Peter’s head lifted hopefully at Tony. 

“You just got shot,” Tony laughed in disbelief. “And you’re asking if everyone else is alright? Damn kid yeah everyone is fine, they are waiting in the living room right now. Aunt Hottie is on her way here as we speak. All is good in the world.” 

Peter visibly relaxed back into his bed, noting the slight pain on his stomach. The skin was healed but a faint scar and redness surrounded the area, he was hooked up to a drip which Peter assumed gave him some nutrients. 

“You jumped in front of a bullet for me.” It wasn’t exactly a question but Peter nodded anyway, not looking Tony in the eye. 

“Why?” At this Peter jerked up to see Tony’s face in confusion. 

“Why? Because I can heal. I can take the bullet and be okay. I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.” Peter fiddled with the bedsheet avoiding the stares of his mentor. 

“You can’t seriously...ok one this is not your fault. Some messed up maniac trapped us in there - Not you. And two just because you can heal doesn’t mean you don’t feel pain. Hell Pete, we were just mentally tortured and starved for two days! What were you thinking?!” His vented up anger and confusion led Tony to slam his hands on the end of Peter’s bed. Flinching, Peter stared up at his mentor.

“What was I thinking? I was thinking I couldn’t let anyone else die for me. Not like Uncle Ben. He jumped in front of the bullet when I could have taken it but no! I was too damn selfish to step in, I stood by the side while he died. He died to protect me and stand up for what is right. He died when I could have survived it.” A sob escaped Peter as he took a heavy breath. “Do you think I wanted these powers? Do you think I ever asked for this?! Everyone wants to be a hero until they have to be one. Sure it looks cool and fun to fight bad guys but no one ever talks about why people start fighting. No one ever talks about what horror makes you become the hero everyone says you are. So I promised myself I would never let someone else take a bullet for me again.” Peter’s sobs escaped him as he curled to his side. Too much. Everything was too damn much.

Tony wrapped his arms around the crying teen and tried to comfort him. Comfort the kid who has seen too much already, lost too much. A kid who has the guilt of surviving and a heart of gold. Tony hugged Peter harder, more protectively. He had lifted a building because no one came to help him. Because Tony had abandoned him. He abandoned his own kid. The one time he needed him, Tony let him down. He vowed to never let him down again. Because he was too good for this world, and Tony would do anything to protect this kid. His kid. Anything for his kid.

“Peter, I don’t like feeling all too much. My father never let me feel, taught me to feel makes me weak. But he was wrong. Allowing yourself to feel, is stronger than shutting them out. You can feel remorse, sadness, anger but don’t you dare blame yourself for your Uncle Bens death.” Peter looked up at Tony with his red-rimmed puppy eyes and something inside Tony broke. Something seemed so hopeful in those eyes, and Tony didn’t want that to ever go. “If your uncle cared about you as I do then he wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. He wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up over what he did to protect you. Just because you can take the pain doesn’t mean you should.” 

Peter gave him a smile that could have lit up the world for all Tony was concerned. 

“Thank you, Mr Stark.” Before Tony had the chance to respond Peter continued. “I care about you as well.” 

“Yeah I know kid,” Tony pulled him into a side hug and ruffled his hair.

And somehow, after all, that was the past two days; meeting the avengers, seeing Toomes, fighting Toomes, seeing his worst memories, getting kidnapped - Peter found himself smiling. 

He had people around him, Tony, May, the Avengers, MJ, Ned and while it wasn't a normal family - nothing in Peter's life is normal anymore. He had a family now and despite all the bad things that had happened, Peter somehow knew he was going to be okay.


End file.
